Ricks will always be Ricks
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Part 4 of "Entricked Fates" series: Never judge a Rick by his public appearance. Warning: Rated mature because of death and some sexual/non-con Rick/Morty on the side.


Warnings: Rated mature because of death and some sexual/non-con Rick/Morty on the side.

* * *

 **Ricks will always be Ricks**

Ever since his Rick had introduced him to the Citadel of Ricks, their crazy but regular adventures had been more and more taken over by odd jobs.

 _Odd_ jobs they were indeed as their missions would range from simply stealing objects to go as far as assassination.

There was even one time when they had to capture and torture a Morty to get information out of him – and his Rick made him do the torturing, which left Morty mildly traumatized to say the least.

Yet here they were again on their way to the Citadel to take on another mission.

'Leave it up to Ricks to make a shady business look all nice and clean.' Morty thought as they arrived at the white building that was the agency.

It was located in the middle of the business district of the Citadel – certainly one of the better and wealthier places.

This was the spot where you could get job assignments that were rewarded by Ricks – or the occasional rich alien – with rare items or loads of money.

And while his Rick would still often enough drag him off to an adventure to get something that he _needed_ , he was also was very often interested in the rewards that they could get from these missions.

So, Morty really had no choice but to put up with it.

In a way, it wasn't really worse than how their regular adventures were going – practically the same risks and the same dangers (they were always putting their lives on the line anyways) and the same ridiculous outcomes.

That's why Morty didn't complain but simply followed his Rick into the building.

On the outside right next to the entrance of the agency hung something like a billboard where you could see some of the actual jobs that were currently available – of course, nothing in too much detail just enough to pick a Rick's interest.

But Rick ignored the board, already knowing which job he was interested in taking up, but he obviously was thinking more about the reward he would get rather than the mission itself.

After a little wait, they entered the office where an agent (who was also a Rick) briefed them in on the mission.

It was going to be an assassination and Morty bit the inside of his cheek and wisely decided to stay quiet through the briefing.

There were times in the past where he would start "bitching" (as Rick called it) during the assignment talks, but since he never got anywhere with it, he decided to just keep his mouth shut.

Besides, they were going to assassinate a Rick and since most Ricks were total assholes anyways, he shouldn't really worry so much about it, right?

All he needed to do was just stick to what Rick always told him – just don't think about it.

His Rick looked like he was barely paying attention to what they were told. By the end he just quickly signed the papers – just a formality that he accepted the conditions of the job (which was just stupid Rick government and all the stupid paperwork that went along with it) – and then hurried to get the hell out of this place and on to the job.

As they sat in the space ship and were on the way to their target, Morty was sitting in the passenger seat and doing some research about the Rick in question on his laptop.

It was a routine, which they had started with these missions even though Morty wasn't quite sure why he bothered since Rick would usually investigate beforehand and know everything that he needed before he even applied for one of these jobs. Maybe he just told Morty to do that so he wouldn't feel quite as useless.

After all, Mortys were Ricks little helpers and there wasn't much need for a sidekick if they wouldn't do some work for them.

So, even if it felt a little pointless to Morty, he did do the research anyways. After a little while, his brows started to furrow and his eyes widened the more he read while his jaw went also slack.

"Rick, we-we can't assassinate this guy!"

„ _Morty_ …" Rick groaned in annoyance and briefly closed his eyes while simultaneously slapping a hand over his face.

He put the hand back on the steering wheel and looked over to Morty.

His look of annoyance was countered by the most serious look that Morty could muster.

They held gazes for a few seconds, Rick skeptically looking at Morty over the top of his frameless glasses, lifting one side of his unibrow before the elder broke the contact with a roll of his eyes and looked back out the windshield again as he finally gave in and asked, " _Why_ can't we kill him, Morty?"

"Because the guy is a saint!"

Rick scoffed.

Even Morty had to admit that it might have been too strong of a word, but as far as Ricks went this guy seemed to be some holier than thou version of one in comparison to all the others.

And so Morty went on with his argumentations.

"I mean it, Rick. Did you know that this guy is fighting for Morty rights? He's the founder of Morty Lives Matter and he's also the biggest donor of the Mortyphanage. He even adopted many orphaned Mortys. We can't kill him!"

"Well, what a bummer. We still got a job to do though, Morty." His Rick replied.

Despite Morty's constant defiance and nagging, they landed close to a huge mansion.

The sight actually did startle Morty into brief silence. For a short moment, he wondered if being the founder of an organization like Morty Lives Matter is really providing such a huge income that this Rick could maintain such a lifestyle.

Then again, he might probably have another job or just inherited a lot of money. Morty also remembered that he was donating a lot to the Morty orphanage, too.

Not being able to wonder for much longer since his Rick already started to move, Morty began to follow him, a disapproving look still on his face.

"I'm telling you, Rick. We're making a mistake here."

"You're the one who's going to make a mistake if you don't stop bitching and get us caught." Rick only replied as he came to the white brick wall that surrounded the mansion and the beautiful gardens around it.

He pulled a little device from inside his light-blue button up shirt that he wore unbuttoned over his black long-sleeved sweater.

The little machine worked pretty much like a grappling hook and Rick started to scale the wall like a common bugler.

"Aw geez…" Morty sighed as he prepared to follow his Rick on the climb.

He wiped his slightly sweaty palms on the green vest that he wore over the typical yellow t-shirt and then flipped his baseball cap around, which had the letters "D'n'J" in the form of blue-green lightning bolts stitched on its front so that it was facing backwards on his head.

With practiced ease, the duo climbed up the wall and dropped down on the other side again.

Fortunately, the artificial sky of the Citadel had switched to "nighttime" already so they were covered by the surrounding darkness.

Morty dusted his brown jeans off as he stood next to Rick and awaited his next move.

Of course, he still didn't agree to what they were doing and he would still try to speak his mind about it and try to convince Rick not to go through with this mission, no matter how pointless it may seem at the moment. However, as his mentor had chided him, he also didn't want to alert the guards and draw any attention to them, so he decided to keep quiet for the moment – at least till a better opportunity to speak up would arise.

They sneaked through the impressive front yard and headed directly for the front door.

"Are we really going to use the front door to get in?" Morty whispered loudly.

"Yeah, we are, Morty. Believe it or not, but the front door is less guarded then the back entrance." Rick said as he used a special device to unlock the door.

As soon as the door stood the slightest bit ajar, he slipped some other little machine through the gap and waited for a second while checking a minicomputer that was strapped to his wrist like a watch.

Then he opened the door as the little device had shut down the security system. Morty knew that because Rick had used this little machine a few times before already.

The entrance hall was cast in darkness – probably just like the entire rest of the mansion.

Obviously, the duo didn't try to flip the lights on.

They didn't even use flashlights. Instead, Rick seemed mostly focused on the minicomputer as he led them through the building.

Morty wasn't surprised that his Rick knew his way around here – he most likely had a map of the mansion, which he used to navigate through it – what he was surprised about though was the lack of security.

Outside had been a few guards who were making their rounds, but even if Rick was always checking before he rounded a corner, they hadn't run into anyone yet.

"The security measures seem really lax here, huh Rick?" he dared to ask in a whisper.

"Yeah. That's our luck. Still, we shouldn't let our guard down, Morty." Rick whispered back.

"I bet it's because he doesn't expect that someone would come to assassinate him and break in here." He whispered in a slightly louder and accusing tone. "I mean, why would he? I don't even know how someone could make a request for something like that!"

"I can imagine that another Rick would make such a request. And now stop your bitching, Morty." The scientist didn't even bother looking at him as he answered.

Morty frowned. Of course, only a Rick could make such a request. But why? Just because Rick S-121 was a Morty-activist? That wasn't enough reason wanting to have someone dead!

It pissed Morty really off, to say the least. And it also agitated him to no end that his Rick had zero problems to just go through with that. Without questioning it or anything.

Of course, by now, he should be used to Rick being morally and emotionally detached from these kind of things, but it still didn't make the situation any better.

Eventually they came to a halt in front of a slightly larger door.

"That's the master bedroom. He should be in here." Rick confirmed after checking his computer again.

Sure enough, a sliver of light was peeking from the small gap beneath the door.

The scientist pulled his special plasma gun that was equipped with a silencer from one of the holsters that were attached to his brown slacks and looked over to his student and grandson.

"You gonna do it or want me to do it and continue bitching?"

Morty couldn't take it. He went over to Rick and practically ripped the gun out of his hands.

"Let me do it." He answered.

Of course, he still disagreed with what they were about to do, but he also knew his mentor and grandfather good enough to know that nothing he would do or say now would stop him. Not after they came this far already anyway.

Since this was going to be unavoidable now, he might as well just do it himself. He didn't want to stand by and just watch how an innocent Rick was going to be shot down. Not that being the one to do it was any better.

However, after all the fucked up things that Rick had made him already do this wasn't much worse than "usual" – heck, it wouldn't even be the worst one on the entire list.

He took a deep breath as he inched closer to the door and tried to readjust the grip on the plasma gun in his sweaty hand. He could do this.

Slowly and without making a sound so as to not be detected by the room's occupant, he opened the door ajar.

He peeked through the gap to look for his target and could find him soon enough, but that wasn't the only thing that he saw.

Morty practically froze on the spot at the sight before him.

Rick S-121 was laying on his bed, but he was not alone on there.

The completely naked men was surrounded by three equally naked Mortys.

Two of them were on each of his side as the boys were licking and sucking his nipples. The third one was kneeling next to his crotch and paying oral attention to the man's erect member.

The Rick moaned and clearly enjoyed the treatment, running one of his hands through the brown locks of the Morty to his left while the other was behind his head.

"Such good boys. You're doing so good." He murmured huskily.

"Dammit, Morty. What's taking you so long? Just shoot the guy and let's get out of here." Rick K-4872 said slightly aggravated since his grandson hadn't moved for over a full minute.

He edged closer to the boy with the intent to snatch the gun out of his hand and just do it himself again, figuring that Morty was chickening out of it despite the early bravado. However, as he came close enough to the door to see what was going on through the gap, he stopped again.

Actually, he wasn't so surprised about the sight that greeted him and so he only sighed in reaction.

This was probably the exact reason why they had been hired to assassinate the guy, he thought.

Rick S-121 was only using being a Morty-activist as a façade while he was actually involved with some illegal Morty brothel ring on the Citadel of Ricks.

This was also the reason why he had told Morty to do his research, but the boy had done it only halfheartedly again and didn't even scratch the surface.

His grandson had been too easily satisfied with the obvious image that this Rick had built up around himself and bought it just like the rest of the dumb sheep.

This was necessary though, Rick figured. Sometimes it was best to learn the lesson the hard way and Morty now did.

In their specific line of work, it was especially important to do their research right because even a simple sounding mission could go wrong faster than you can say "Council of Ricks".

For example when the job was to simply steal a rare object from a Rick only to find out that he's actually part of a Rick Mafia and suddenly you have an entire crime organization on your ass.

The point was that some jobs just weren't worth the risk and that's why he always did his research beforehand and Rick really wanted – no, needed! – for his Morty to learn that, too. No matter how hard these lessons would be, the boy really needed to figure these things out on his own.

As Rick looked disparagingly at the disgusting alternate version of himself and his little harem of Mortys, he figured that these boys were most likely some of the orphans that he had adopted from the Mortyphanage.

Apparently, he would adopt these boys, groom and train them and then send them off to work in those brothels.

From the way it looked, he also probably liked to keep his favorites all to himself.

Rick didn't pressure his grandson, who was still only able to stare at the scene in front of him, but he quietly informed him about all of this background information to make sure that he understood what was going on without misunderstanding.

The brunet took everything silently in as the gears in his head began to turn and the scientist wondered for a brief moment what was going through the boy's mind.

Well, hopefully now, he would at least loose his inhibitions to shoot the guy.

However, Morty's reaction to the truth that had revealed itself right before his eyes was not what he had expected.

The boy threw the door open so loudly that it hit the wall with a bang.

"Shit! What the heck, Morty?!" Rick almost yelled and quickly looked around to check if security guards were heading their way.

If any of them were close by then there was no doubt that they must have heard that and would come over any moment now.

Morty didn't seem to care about that or the little panic attack that his grandfather had in reaction to his action.

He stood in front of the bed and towered over the disgusting Rick, holding the plasma gun in steady hands and aiming directly for his forehead.

As the door had swung open with force and the armed boy had entered, the Mortys had squealed in fright and jumped off of the bed, huddling with their back against the walls of the room and shaking.

Rick S-121 sat up and looked wide-eyed at the intruder before lifting his hands in a surrendering motion.

An overly sweet and friendly smile appeared on the cornered Rick's face as he tried to talk his way out of the situation with an unusually soft voice. "H-hello there, little one. See, this isn't what it looks like. Let me just explain…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any of your lies, you filthy monster!" Morty yelled and slowly started to put pressure on the trigger with his pointer finger.

The Mortys whimpered frightened in reaction to his loud voice and his Rick only sighed and probably suppressed the urge to roll his eyes while he still was on lookout for any guards.

"Goddammit! Just hurry up, Morty!" he urged impatiently but still low enough that probably only his grandson could hear him.

Why did the boy need to make a speech before offing their target? He should just pull the trigger and be over with it.

"I'm not a monster." Rick S-121 replied still in that fake-sweet voice with that same fake-sweet smile. "Really. I'm not doing anything that my little Mortys don't want me to do. How about you just put that gun down, come over here and let me show you…"

Morty didn't let him finish talking. His eyes had narrowed and he finally fired the gun, leaving a bloody and gaping hole in the middle of the Rick's forehead.

The Mortys shrieked and curled up even more in on themselves as the dead man's body slumped backwards on the mattress, probably scared that they'd be shot next. Not that the fact that their adoptive Rick was shot right in front of their eyes was any less scary.

Morty K-4872 released a breath that he didn't even realize he had held as he slowly lowered the gun. Spitefully he looked down at the corpse but still felt not entirely satisfied by the sight of it.

He didn't have time to look over his handy work for much longer though as his Rick finally grabbed his forearm and roughly dragged him along.

As they quickly tried to escape from the mansion without being caught by any of the security guards, Morty was letting everything that had just happened run through his mind again.

And it made him realize one thing that he should never forget.

No matter how things may look like, Ricks will always be Ricks.


End file.
